


Mad at Disney

by frenchcherrie



Series: Little Miss Perfect [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheesy romance, F/M, Grand Romantic Gestures, Love Confessions, Molly cries a lot, Molly loves him and the confession, Mutual Pining, Sherlock loves her, Sherlock’s hand is forced, Sherlolly - Freeform, Toby just wants to be let out, You can’t move on that easily, romance novels, sherlolly angst, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchcherrie/pseuds/frenchcherrie
Summary: When she was six years old, she saw her first movie;Snow White. For years she’d dreamt of being a princess and finding her prince. Her mother had been nothing but encouraging until she was fourteen and her father died from leukemia.She stopped dreaming of princes and happily ever afters after that. She became a realist, and she did all she could to become a pathologist. To cure people, to examine them from the inside out.Until Sherlock Holmes came to lead her astray. Independent, sensible Molly who was fully in control turned into a rocket racing into the sky. All because of a silly detective who had curly hair and sharp cheekbones. With his calculative, stormy blue eyes and his perfect, pink Cupid’s bow lips.And finally, that’s where the trouble began. That smile. Thatdamnedsmile.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Little Miss Perfect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Mad at Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got you a dose of Sherlolly ( Sherlock/Molly )! This is actually from a roleplay that skyywards and I did, which was a role-reversed Molly and Sherlock. In the roleplay, Molly was supposed to do the speech to run after Sherlock, but since I’m sticking the the original roles, I’m doing this instead. I made some changes, of course. ( Also, I tried tagging her but it won’t work, so just check out ‘Saccharine Nectar & Bittersweet Almonds’ because it’s great! )
> 
> But, if you’d like to see the role reversed version, just comment it down, and I’ll write it out for the next Sherlolly story. Love lots!
> 
> — Zia 💖💬

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

**MAD AT DISNEY**  
_sherlock holmes / molly hooper_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_'cause i felt sad love,  
i felt bad love;  
sometimes happy love  
turns into giving up;  
i felt hurt, love,by the word love  
what the hell is love supposed to feel like?  
what the hell is love?  
what the hell is love?  
what the hell is love supposed to feel like?_  
— _**mad at disney**_ , _salem ilese_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

When she was six years old, she saw her first movie; _Snow White_. For years she’d dreamt of being a princess and finding her prince. Her mother had been nothing but encouraging until she was fourteen and her father died from leukemia.

She stopped dreaming of princes and happily ever afters after that. She became a realist, and she did all she could to become a pathologist. To cure people, to examine them from the inside out.

Until Sherlock Holmes came to lead her astray. Independent, sensible Molly who was fully in control turned into a rocket racing into the sky. All because of a silly detective who had curly hair and sharp cheekbones. With his calculative, stormy blue eyes and his perfect, pink Cupid’s bow lips. 

And finally, that’s where the trouble began. That smile. That _damned_ smile.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Molly Hooper wasn’t spontaneous. She doesn’t up and leave London because her feelings got hurt. She didn’t leave her job because of an annoying man who wouldn’t leave her the bloody hell alone.

At least, that’s what she thought she was as she was packing her bags to go— no, _move_ to Yorkshire. It had been the last straw. She still feels his soft, chapped lips against her own and she hates it.

She hates him.

Or at least she wants to, because in the end, Molly never could hate him. She loved him too much and she knew it would tear her apart when the time came and he couldn’t feel the same way.

And so, the youngest Hooper did what she did best; _she ran away._

Lionel, her older brother, might’ve been a bloody git all the time, but knowing her predicament, he had been more than happy to invite her to live with him for the meantime. Just until she found a new job and got a new flat. It wouldn’t be that hard. She was sure there were still plenty of dead people to examine in Yorkshire.

She winces. 

_’Don’t make jokes, Molly.’_ It echoes in her head like a broken recording, but she continues stuffing her things into her luggage. The movers would be here in two days to take her furniture along, so she needn’t worry. 

Looking on the bright side, she had more time with her niece, Trixie. Or maybe even her brother’s ex-wife ( who is still one of her closest friends ), Chloe. 

She hears the familiar ringing of her phone as she zips up the blue floral bag. She brushes her jeans off and fixes her ponytail, looking into the mirror.

Right, off to Yorkshire with her. A mewling sound comes from the little cage, and she places her finger in as she looks at her beloved Toby.

“It’ll be a quick trip, I promise. Then you can spend as much time with Trixie as you want, and most of all, torment Leo like I will.” She giggles, but she’s not _really_ happy. She may be transparent to her brother, no matter how long they’ve been away from each other. So, she had to keep it up.

At least until he points it out, which is possibly two seconds after she walks into the door.

The phone rings for the second time in the past five minutes, and she walks over to it before seeing the Caller ID.

**Sherlock**

_accept reject_

She presses the button on the right and slides her phone into her coat until it dings again. She lets out an exasperated sigh and opens the text message.

_Why aren’t you responding?_  
**SH**

_Busy. I left the bagged fingers on the counter. Therese should let you into the lab._  
**Molly**

_It’s the middle of your shift, where are you?_  
**SH**

_Going on a trip. _  
**Molly**__

___For how long?_  
**SH** _ _

___I don’t know._  
**Molly** _ _

__*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*_ _

___Last night_ _ _

__“You really didn’t need to come. Meena and I were just playing around, and I—“_ _

__“You fell over just a few minutes ago, I think it’s safe to say I’m needed here.” He helps her shift on the bed, her breath smelling like alcohol which made him scrunch up his nose._ _

__“You’re piss drunk. Did you see the text messages you sent me?” He grumbles, and a laugh bubbles up her throat. She isn’t sober, at least not yet. She does remember sending him tons of emojis and claiming the astronaut on her screen was a Klingon._ _

__She even named him._ _

__“Mm, no.” She shakes her head defiantly, but she curls up tighter around her sheets feeling a bit cold._ _

__“You won, didn’t you?”_ _

__“Like a champ.” Under normal circumstances, she’d have been _mortified_ at the thought of Sherlock in her bed, even if he was just sitting there. _ _

__But she was almost completely out of it and drowsy. Slurring her words every now and then as he moves her hair from her face._ _

__“Ah, but at what cost?” He chuckles, his soft baritone ringing throughout the room, and somehow it sounded much better than his violin._ _

__“‘M pretty sure she’ll pay for pizza for the rest of our lives if she found out you came to check on me. She thinks we’ll fit together, as a couple.” She mumbles, closing her eyes. His fingers stop running through her hair momentarily, before he continues._ _

__“A lot of people seem to think that.” He responds, dropping his hand and placing it back on his lap. She might’ve been intoxicated, but she still looked as ethereal as she always did, smudged makeup or not._ _

__“But you’re too good for me, Molly Hooper.” He gives her a bitter smile, before she stops him from walking away. From this— from _her_._ _

__“But what if they’re right?” She asks. She’s silent for a few moments before her hand falls back down beside her and she’s more hesitant. “I know you’re married to your work and your work is superior; that you never really do girlfriends nor boyfriends. When you said you were fond of someone, I was hoping it’d be me.” She mumbles. “But its a pathetic thought, isn’t it? ‘M just your patholo-pathologist.” She hiccups and moves to lay on her side._ _

__“You and I would never work, Molly. You’re you, and I’m ... me.” The self deprecation in his voice made her heart constrict momentarily, as he clenches his fingers around her own, intertwining them._ _

__“It doesn’t matter what I feel. I care about you too much, and that makes you dangerous, Molly Hooper. It’ll tear us both apart if we keep pursuing something that’ll never work out.”_ _

__“I love you.” She murmurs to him, her eyes burning with unshed tears at the love confession. He gives her a small smile and a nod._ _

__“I know you do.” He tucks her in a little tighter. “That’s why I need to let you go.”_ _

__“Sh-Sherlock, there’s no point now! I know, I know—“_ _

__“You’ll forget all about this tomorrow, Molly. And if ... and if by chance you don’t, I beg you to please force yourself to forget. For your own safety and mine. I can’t afford to be selfish; not when your life is at stake. The game ... is never over. And now— now you’re a player.” The tears are freely streaming from her eyes right now and she shakes her head wildly. He leans forward and brushes his thumb against her cheek, wiping her tears away as his lips meet her own._ _

__She feels all the passion and intense emotion in that kiss, and she had no doubt that Sherlock Holmes indeed loved her._ _

__But he couldn’t, and that’s what hurt the most._ _

__He gives her crown one last kiss goodbye as he pulls away and walks out of her door._ _

__For the first time in awhile, Snow White had appeared in her head, but she wasn’t getting her happy ending._ _

__*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*_ _

__She didn’t forget. That much was obvious. The was the whole reason she was running off to Yorkshire; because she couldn’t deal with this. With him. With everything. Not anymore. She was so, so _tired_ of being treated like she couldn’t take care of herself. _ _

__“6pm train to Yorkshire, please head to Platform 3.” She stands up with her luggage in hand, thinking this was goodbye to London. Goodbye to Sherlock._ _

__The latter had other plans._ _

__He’s huffing and trying to catch his breath when he arrives at King’s Cross. His eyes search for the brown haired angel he had fallen in love with. He’s frustrated now, he can’t see her, and he’s _afraid_. He can’t have miscalculated. He was 100% sure she was taking the 6pm train to Yorkshire to her brother._ _

__He follows the route to where she’s supposed to be, but she still isn’t able to find her. He clambers over to a counter, and people are screaming for him to get down, but he doesn’t listen. Molly _needed_ a grand romantic gesture, and damn it, he was going to give it to her._ _

__His heart is beating fast against his chest, and he feels like he can’t breathe. He catches sight of a familiar silhouette and his breath hitches as he turns on the megaphone in his hand. The feedback gives it a sharp ringing, but he ignores it and yells._ _

__“Molly!” He speaks, and she immediately turns around, and she can feel the tears brimming onto her eyes. Everybody was looking at him now, and as much as he was uncomfortable, they didn’t matter. **Molly mattered.**_ _

__“I always said I hated cliché romantic gestures. Romance isn’t my area. It’s the doom of society as we know it. Romance, love— it never has. I get flustered, and whenever I try to make it better, I somehow find a way to make it worse. I never know how to say what I’m feeling and I’m rubbish at emotions.” He starts, sucking in a harsh breath as he watches her eyes glisten with tears._ _

__“I had a whole speech planned out for you and I forgot all about it the moment I came, because all I could think about was _the fear_ — the fear that I might never see you again. That I would never be able to be given the chance to hold you. To tell you how much you mean to me.” She holds her hand over her mouth as she cries softly, the older lady who sat beside her handing her a tissue which she took with a laugh and thanked her for._ _

__“I’m a ridiculous man with the worst track record, and for the longest time, I’ve always been angry at the world, because nobody understood. Because nobody ever **saw** me.” He’s a mess. He knows he is. This isn’t the usual cold, composed Sherlock that everybody knew. This was just a man who wanted to tell the woman he loved everything he never got to say._ _

__“But you saw me.” His baritone is gentle, and he licks his lips to try to retain some moisture in them._ _

__“When I’m with you, my mind— the racing, whirring engine, comes to a halt. My heart races, and my skin tingles. I don’t feel like I’m in control of my body. I lose all sense and logic when I’m with you, and I was afraid—afraid of the fact that I was going to end up losing you in the end because I pushed you away because of a case, or Moriarty, or any other illogical thing and worry I had. I didn’t know that I was hurting you just by staying silent and for that, I am terribly sorry.” He murmurs._ _

__“I am the last person who should be here right now, because I’m the one forcing your hand and making you go. I don’t deserve your love. Your attention. Your unwavering devotion and loyalty, but I ask for it one last time, and I promise this time it’ll be reciprocated.” He chuckles a bit at that._ _

__“It’s a bit silly, really. It’s always been reciprocated. You’ve just never seen it. You think you don’t count, Molly Hooper, but your opinions matter the most to me. You think I don’t see you, when I see you clearer than anyone and anything in this world. You think I’m pushing you away because I don’t think you matter, because you think I don’t want you, when in fact I only did that because I was afraid that I was going to hurt you, because **I love you**.” Her breath gets caught in her throat when she hears those three words from him, and she feels like she might actually faint._ _

“I’m not afraid anymore, and I’ll scream it to the _world_ if i have to. **I LOVE YOU, MOLLY HOOPER**!” The crowd around them laughs along with the two, as Molly shakes her head in amusement. 

__“Even if people laugh at me, or think I’m pathetic or sympathize with me, I don’t care. I don’t care about anything and anyone else but you, because I love you. More than you know and more than you think. I’m willing to place all my cards on the table for you to see, and if you still choose to leave, then ...” He hesitates momentarily._ _

__“Then, I’ll let you go. But I know I’d always regret not telling you if you ever do go away for good.” He breathes heavily, nodding._ _

__“Because I wouldn’t be able to live the rest of my life knowing there was an opportunity for life with you that I didn’t take.” He smiles weakly at her. “Knowing there might still be a chance that you still feel the same.”_ _

__When she had thought about moving to Yorkshire, she hadn’t expected this, most especially not from Sherlock. She wonders for a moment if she should stop reading those romantic novels he always thought were rubbish, but then again, it’s paid off, hasn’t it?_ _

__The train station is silent and she exchanges a look with the woman who gave her the tissue and silence fills the train station. She quietly asks her to watch her bag for a moment, and the older woman nods fondly as she slowly approaches him._ _

__The crowd parts for her and they’re all horribly, horribly silent, waiting for her response._ _

__"Come down from there, silly,” She says with a laugh as she watches him jump down and brush his coat off, turning off the megaphone and placing it on the counter._ _

__“You look so dumb in that shirt. Almost as dumb as you really are.” She sniffles and curls her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. “I thought I could get over you by leaving and forgetting about everything that happened. Turns out I was wrong. I’m not sure if this is real, I’ve had crazy dreams as of lately, but if it is, then I want you to know that I want nothing more than to give you every ounce of love in my body and make you the happiest person on this planet. That's why I wanted to make it easy for you to leave me behind. But you love me, and—and I —and _I love you too_. I always have, and it’s never changed.” He shudders at that, inhaling the scent of strawberry and lemons in her hair as he smiles— and _genuinely_ smiles. _ _

__He tilts her head up slowly before he presses his lips to hers, and it’s nothing like the first time. This is better. This is a promise. The audience they’ve gathered cheers for them, but they don’t even bother to care because they finally have each other. It’s only been six to seven years in the making._ _

__They really could’ve gone a bit faster with that._ _

__“You’re something else, Molly Hooper. Seriously, you are. I would’ve _never_ done this for anyone else.” She chuckles softly, and he kisses the side of her head happily. Cheesy romantic gestures were always so unbelievable and he had never even entertained the possibility of that coming to life. _ _

__But love did silly things to people, and this should’ve been the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done, but he can’t bring himself to care._ _

__As for Molly Hooper?_ _

__Well, she began to believe in perfect princes and happily ever afters again._ _

__After all, _she had her own now. ___ _ _


End file.
